Cell selection and cell re-selection are mechanisms by which wireless devices in a wireless network determine which cell will connect to each wireless device. Initially, a wireless device may detect a reference signal from a cell (i.e. access node). If the reference signal is above a threshold signal level, the wireless device may attempt to connect to this cell by a connection protocol in order to establish communication with the wireless network. Once wireless communication is established, this cell becomes the serving cell for the wireless device. If the serving cell reference signal drops below a threshold, or for other network reasons such as new cell integration, maintenance, or monitoring, the wireless device may be triggered to begin a process for cell re-selection.
Cell re-selection may include measurement by the wireless device of signal levels for all detected cells. The wireless device may report these measurements to the serving cell for use during the handover process. Typically, cell re-selection has been determined by relative signal levels and priority of detected access nodes. However, this process may result in attempting handovers to cells that cannot support the new wireless devices. When cells should not be re-selected for handover, it is known to “blacklist” those cells in the memory of a serving cell. It may be desirable to determine and update information regarding suitable candidates for handover of wireless devices due to the network characteristics of these cells. It may further be desirable to relate candidate cell network characteristics to wireless device classifications.